


Feels Just Like I'm Falling for the First Time

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Simple Gifts [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being back in his childhood bedroom at the holidays makes Roman nostalgic for how things used to be (furtive hand jobs, GoldenEye, and arguing about Cartoon Network) and he brings Dean along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Just Like I'm Falling for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the [Barenaked Ladies song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibsxpihjKmE).
> 
> Inspired by [these photos of holiday sleeping arrangements](http://www.telegraph.co.uk/topics/christmas/12066689/This-man-has-been-posting-childhood-beds-that-adults-sleep-in-over-Christmas.html).

“She doesn’t know about us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. I didn’t tell her. And she put us in different rooms.”

“Do beds come smaller than a twin? What is this?” Dean gestured toward the bed he reclined on. It was draped in a Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers bedspread and decorated with a stuffed dinosaur throw pillow and a set of towels for Dean to use while he was a guest at Roman’s mom’s house. Roman spun lazily in a cheap desk chair.

“You’re the guest—you’re new. You got a real bed. You actually got my old bed, which is better than I did, or even my little sister—she’s got a folding cot in the basement. My big sisters are married so they got guest rooms.” Roman rubbed the back of his neck.

“Where did she put you?”

“I’m in the kitchen. I have to blow the bed up after dinner and deflate it before breakfast.”

“I know you’re full of hot air but...”

“No, there’s a pump.” Roman frowned. “I haven’t checked to see if it works. And. Um.”

“And?”

“I’m pretty sure this is the leaky air mattress and I’m going to wake up in the middle of the night lying on the kitchen linoleum and there’s nothing to do but just lie there in ‘I’m not married’ shame.”

“Who’s on the couch?”

“My older sister’s kids.”

“You have so many. So much. Um. You have a lot of family.” Dean sat up and slid back against the headboard of the bed. He pulled his legs up toward himself. He was barefoot, having shed his boots and coat at the door at Roman’s mom’s insistence.

“You’re fucking telling me.”

“Come sit up here.” Dean patted the bed. Roman rose and sat down at Dean’s feet.

“So. What do you want to do? The girls are taking the kids to the movies. Um, I think Chris and Jeremy are going to the bar to watch a football game. They could just do it in the den but that’s where my mom has all the presents stashed so no one can go in there. Um, and mom’s working on pie crusts. So if we stay we have to roll dough.”

“If we go, your sisters will grill me. If we stay, your mom will grill me.”

“...yes, you’ve grasped the concept.”

“And if we go watch the football game I have to go to a sports bar in Pensacola where everyone will want to talk to us. Because wrestling.”

“That is not guaranteed but totally possible. Also, Chris will ask you to invest in his new nutritional supplement business and I am avoiding that.”

“Who knows we’re up here?”

“Um, I told mom I was going out, but then I came upstairs.”

“How about we just stay here until anyone notices?” Dean smiled a little slyly.

Roman looked skeptical. “I feel like I’m going to be missed. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I take up a lot of space.”

“Nah, c’mere.” Dean lifted his left arm, gesturing toward himself. Roman rolled his eyes and crawled up the bed, tucking himself under Dean’s arm. They barely fit across the twin bed, so Dean turned to throw his legs off the edge.

“So. This is your old bed, right?” Dean asked Roman.

“Yep. Slept here my whole childhood and every summer I was home from college.”

“Bet you had a lot of good times here.”

Roman’s eyes widened a little. “Oh.”

“You know. Solo good times. I mean—”

“I know what you mean, D. And, uh, yes, my mom bought Kleenex in bulk from Sam’s Club for everyone’s allergies. Clearly.”

“Ah, so you were a Kleenex man. I was a shower man myself. Maybe a sock if I had one.”

“I thought you were too poor to afford socks,” Roman joked.

“Oh, I was. A sock to jizz in was a real luxury. Special occasions,” Dean deadpanned.

“Like Christmas.”

Dean smiled slyly. “You offering?”

“Been a long time since I gave anyone a hand job up here. Me and Danny Rogers...mom thought we were playing GoldenEye. I mean, we were also playing GoldenEye. But. Well, it was a lot easier to get alone in this house with a guy than a girl. Girls weren’t allowed upstairs.”

“Shit. I don’t think I gave a hand job indoors until I was like 20.”

Roman gave Dean a sad look.

“Oh, no, don’t start. I’m fine. You’ve had sex in cars, right? Not that weird.”

“Not that weird.”

“You’ve never been cruised, have you?” Dean asked.

Roman looked down. “I’m embarrassed at how long it took for me to even know what that _was_. I’m just a furtive hand job under the blanket while playing video games guy. It got me through a lot of college. You just pretend it’s not happening and then you go to football practice and eat with the team and do your homework and sleep and go to class and do it all over again.”

“Under the Power Ranger blanket?” Dean gestured to the blanket, then thought better of it and yanked it out from under Roman, throwing it over himself.

“Watch it, ow. I’m not sure where she dug this up. I had, like, normal early 2000’s room decor.”

“Right. Thomas the Tank Engine, then?”

“Stop.” Roman nudged Dean with his shoulder.

“Sorry. Pokémon?”

Roman rolled his eyes and reached toward Dean underneath the comforter. He brushed the back of his hand up against Dean’s thigh, then drew it back quickly.

“Oh, sorry, was that your leg?” Roman asked innocently.

Dean squinted at him. “Yeah...it’s okay dude. Do you want some of this blanket? It’s so cold in here. I can share.” It wasn’t that cold in Florida even in December, but Roman agreed, sliding closer to Dean and grabbing the remote control from the nightstand.

“It’s so cool your mom let you sleep over,” Roman said, trying hard not to laugh.

Dean pressed his lips together. “Yeah,” he said, playing along, “I mean she never gives a crap about what I do, but your ma’s cool for letting me stick around while she’s not even home.” He looked Roman intensely in the eyes.

Roman nodded seriously. “We can even order pizza later if you want. My mom left me money for it.”

“That’s so cool.”

“Do you want to watch TV?” Roman asked.

“Sure. Do you guys get HBO? We could watch the Sopranos,” Dean said in an awed whisper.

“We get all the channels.” Roman waggled his eyes up and down.

Dean gulped. “Even the porn ones?”

Roman nodded. “My mom thinks they’re blocked but I unblocked them in here.” He reached out and turned the TV on with the remote.

“Geez Roman, I don’t know. I’ve never...”

“Never what? Watched a porn?”

Dean bit his lip. “Not with anyone else in the room. Like, maybe once or twice on my stepdad’s computer before I got caught and he beat the shit out of me.”

Roman huffed out a sigh. “Dean...” He put his arm around Dean. This had started as a joke, but he was feeling horny and emotional like he was seventeen again and flirting with his best friend, but trying not to seem like he was flirting in case it wasn’t a mutual crush.

Dean just hung his head. Then he shrugged. “It’s okay, I stole all the money out of his wallet that night and bailed.”

Roman flicked the channels. “Cartoon Network! Dean, have you ever heard of anime? They play it late at night sometimes and I stay up and watch it.” Roman looked over at Dean with giddy, wide eyes.

“Gimme the damn remote.” Dean snatched it and flicked the channels up, up higher, past the Spanish language channels, past the religious broadcasts and the home shopping and the movie channels, and into what they were looking for. He stopped on a channel showing two large-breasted women making out passionately in a swimming pool.

They stared at it for a second. Then Dean hit the channel button again and the scene changed to two shirtless men staring each other down, breathing heavy.

“Is this an action movie?” Roman asked.

Then the men onscreen pounced each other, colliding at the mouth and collapsing into each other.

“Kind of,” Dean said.

“Gee, two guys...I don’t know, this is pretty gay. We should change it,” Roman said, shaking his head.

“Is that your hand?” Dean asked.

“Oh, sorry!” Roman said.

“Anybody ever tell you that you got Roman hands?” Dean said. Roman laughed. Dean turned to face him.

“No, what does that mean?” Roman asked.

Dean sighed, grabbed Roman by the sides of the face, and kissed him, hard, with no tongue. Then he pulled back.

“I...I...I’m sorry Roman, I’ll leave, I just had to...” Dean shook his head and made as if to get up.

“No, Dean, don’t go! It’s okay...I liked it. You can do it again if you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Dean leaned forward, grabbing the back of Roman’s neck and pulling him gently towards himself, kissing him gently, eyes closed. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue furtively into Roman’s mouth. He felt Roman shiver.

They broke apart. Dean swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Have you ever done this with a guy before?” Roman asked.

“I’ve never done this with anyone before,” Dean said.

Roman smiled out of one side of his mouth. “It’s okay. I’m really good at this. I’ll show you.”

“Roman!” Dean said. “We aren’t actually alone in the house. What if your mom comes in?”

“She won’t. She’ll knock. Anyway, what do you think the blanket is for?” He adjusted it over their laps, piling some pillows strategically to disguise any lumps.

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Really.” He reached his hand over, feeling up Dean’s thigh over his jeans, pressing his palm against Dean’s hard-on through the fabric.

“We’re two adult males watching gay softcore porn, what do you think she’s going to think is happening?” The people on the TV had moved indoors: the two men engaged in some intense making out in a hot tub. They were wearing speedos, but they weren’t disguising much.

“That’s why I wanted to put on Cartoon Network,” Roman huffed. He grabbed the remote and pressed some numbers. Batman came onscreen, saying something pithy and stern to Wonder Woman.

“Okay, fuck marry kill, Justice League edition,” Dean declared.

“Old Justice League with like seven people or the newer version with a bunch?” Roman undid Dean’s fly with one hand and grabbed a fistful of Kleenex from the dresser next to them.

“Damn, you are fast.”

“Gotta be.” He drew Dean’s dick out of his fly and began stroking it firmly. He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh god, why are you so good at this.”

“Grip strength.” Roman smiled evilly.

“So, fuck marry or kill?” Dean panted.

“Fuck Batman, marry Superman, kill...I don’t like the kill part.” Roman sped up his strokes and looked up. They were fighting some kind of starfish monster on the TV.

“You gotta.”

“Um, Flash. Sorry.”

Dean sucked in a breath. “Oh sure, kill the sarcastic redhead.”

“Yeah...but I’d fuck the guy with a lot of scars and a tragic childhood?”

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to keep his breathing even.

“Okay,” Roman said, starting to twist and flick his wrist and work faster, “What about you?”

“Fuck..ugh. Fuck Wonder Woman because she’d probably tie me up, marry Batman because he’s rich, kill Superman because that guy’s a dick.”

“Do you want me to tie you up sometime?”

“Dunno. Do you know how?”

Roman leered. “I was a boy scout, you know.” He rounded up the pile of Kleenex, knowing he’d need them soon.

Dean moaned and pounded a fist into a pillow. Roman leaned in to suck a kiss into his neck. Dean just made a whining noise and clenched up. As he came, Roman caught the stream of jizz with the tissues. When Dean was done, he wadded them up and tossed them in a trash can.

“See? No mess. Don’t even have to do laundry. Doing your own laundry is extremely suspicious behavior,” Roman said, matter-of-factly.

“Why was that so hot?” Dean asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and leaning back against the wall.

“Sometimes innocence is sexy. If you talk innocent but act experienced...well.”

Dean took a deep breath in and out, trying to steady himself. “I’m pretty sure I was never innocent.”

“That’s why it’s nice to pretend,” Roman said gently. He tucked Dean back into his jeans. “You should zip yourself back up, though.”

“Right.” As Dean was adjusting himself, there was a knock on the door. Dean jumped, but Roman just laughed and patted the trusty comforter.

“Come in!”

Roman’s mom opened the door. “There you boys are. I thought you went out, but then I heard voices from upstairs. Don’t hide from me!”

“Sorry, mom.”

“Come downstairs and help me in the kitchen. I need some company. Dean, you’re welcome to come too.”

“Sure, ma’am.” Dean looked a little bewildered.

“Roman, I hope you’re being a good host.” She leveled a glance at Dean. “If you need anything at all, you make sure _he_ takes care of it,” she said, turning to go back downstairs.

“Don’t worry, I will!” he called after her, punching Roman in the arm.


End file.
